Modern businesses increasingly replace paper records with electronic data. Additionally, the massive amounts of electronic records generated by businesses, families, and individuals in today's modern, computer-driven world have opened up new markets for storage of this data. Data archiving and back-up services have been developed providing users with a way to move electronic records from their local systems onto networks dedicated to providing safe and secure storage and access to these records. As one example, enterprise content management systems have been developed and are used, for example, to archive data objects of an enterprise software system.
The expanding use of electronic data archives assists in promoting a number of benefits. For example, electronic data archiving can reduce costs and errors associated with manual paper handling and processing, and paper storage, including the loss of such documents due to human error or disaster. Electronic record archiving also allows faster access to information by providing convenient online or networked access to information. In more sophisticated electronic record archiving systems, record security and access management functionality can be provided, assisting in securing the confidentiality, safety, and integrity of records maintained by the archive. Access control to electronic data can also assist in providing an audit trail relating to access and changes to a particular electronic record.